


Love me like you do

by chinykawaii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is the boss, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, haha and he knows it, kuroko is a tease, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinykawaii/pseuds/chinykawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Kuroko wasn't at fault that Akashi quasi jumped on him the moment he saw him standing in the corridor, wet from the shower...<br/>...with a only a towel around his waist...<br/>...NO definitely not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> You see I was inspired by a song... maybe I am a bit obsessed with it so yeahh xD  
> And also AkaKuro needs more works!! So another work for AkaKuro week~  
> They are so cute, I love them and well then comes fangirling and then I write another story xD  
> Haha but I hope you like it~  
> Feedback would be REALLY appreciated, I want to know your oppinions and thoughts on my writing ;)  
> And now have fun reading~

Maybe it was his scent that lend to this situation.

Or maybe it was the long time they hadn't seen (and touched) each other.

Or maybe it was his appearance that caused the wreaked bed sheets and the moaning boy under him - yeah. Definitely the last option.

Or well it could also be that all three choices are the reason they landed in bed just 2 minutes after Akashi had come home.

But it was without fail it was not his fault that his senses played crazy when he had seen Kuroko fresh from the shower, just with a towel around his waist welcoming him home. Also a few water drops dripped down his bare chest and his head was tilted to the right site to look cute.

So who in this whole world would be able to resist the alluring boy after this "special" dress up? Right, nobody. The only logical action would be to pin him down right on the spot, kiss him sweet but short on his lips before carrying him strict to the bedroom to do other things. And, well exactly that did Akashi.

"Akammmhh-" Kuroko moaned again and brought Akashi back from his thoughts. His red haired lover had trailed kisses along his neck and sucked on his sensitive collarbone which let Kuroko see little stars in his vision.

"You know how to turn me on Tetsuya" The red head said with a deep and dangerous voice while his thin fingers slid lightly over Kuroko's chest and nipples and brought the boy to tremble.

"But I didn't-" Another time Akashi attacked his mouth and silenced him with a hot french kiss, battling with his tongue for dominance. Like two tango dancers their tongues danced with each other. Interwinding the tips of their tongues just to free them the next moment and doing the same movement again. Neither Akashi nor Kuroko wanted to be submissive this afternoon and so they kept fighting their sweet little games. Akashi pulled away gasping heavily only to inhale strongly and kiss Kuroko again. Kuroko not only saw red when he opened his eyes because of Akashi's sparkling red and golden eye and fiery hair but also when he closed his eyes and imagined his lover over him kissing him like he did at the very moment.

Though he didn't mind. He loved red. Red had brought his world to life. He let Akashi have the control and switched to the submissive part in an instant while he wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck and moaned enchanting into the kiss. It would always be Akashi's win after all. Kuroko felt a small smile forming on Akashi's lips whereas his tongue explored his whole wet cavern./p>

He couldn't get enough from Kuroko. From the vanilla taste of his mouth to the vanilla smell of his body. Everywhere vanilla. It surrounded Kuroko like he would consist of it. Sometimes Akashi even doubted that Kuroko's blood was normal and not also vanilla but this couldn't be. Kuroko was addicting since the day he met him and only he could set his heart on fire. He tried to date girls, even boys but only the blunette was on his mind, day in and day out. He broke the kiss and went down to Kuroko's little pink nipples just to suck on them hardly.

"Ahhh Ahhkashi- kuun" Kuroko gasped. His whole body tensed while a languorous shiver forced his way tremendously slow through his whole body. Satisfied with Kuroko's reaction Akashi moved down with his head, licked on Kuroko's belly button and streaked with his hand over the half erected member through the towel. He felt Kuroko moving his hips towards his hand and chuckled devilish.

"Someone is eager hmm?" He stated nonchalantly whereupon Kuroko blushed. Now he knew that Akashi would tease him even more, though he didn't care. Maybe it sounded a bit masochistic but he loved the way Akashi teased him until he pleaded. Effortless the towel was removed and replaced by a stroke over Kuroko's now even more hardening erection. Akashi wrapped his fingerd around it and pumped it a few times before his mouth came near it. Curious of Kuroko's face expression he looked up into light blue eyes which glistened feverish of pure lust and the longing for more. Also endless affection for him and love could be found in them. Akashi's heart flattered of the unsual strong display of Kuroko's feelings for him so he kissed the tip and coated it with saliva just to glide down the whole shaft and go up again.

One moan after another escaped Kuroko's lips as Akashi teased his member the worst or better said the most torturing way possible. He nibbled onto it, bit lightly into the big vain on the bottom site so that Kuroko clenched into the bed sheets and moaned loudly Akashi's name. Seeing Kuroko fading into pleasure and fading out of it in the next moment, left Akashi not cold of course. Also his heart pounded as loud as a never stopping clockwork and as quick as light speed. When Akashi felt Kuroko coming nearer to the edge of paradise he stopped sucking the now fully erected dick of Kuroko and looked him into his kinda disappointed eyes. It needed a time until Kuroko was back to reality and sat up to the yet kneeling Akashi.

He smiled lightly at him and licked over his lips with his tongue before Kuroko returned Akashi's favor and began trailing kisses down Akashi's chest to his cock taking in the whole thing. Right now was his time to play the game maker and this feeling of might prickled on his skin. He removed his mouth again and blew cold air onto Akashi's best thing. Akashi shivered and looked at him with big eyes.

"Tetsuyaah" He moaned knowing very well that Kuroko was phenomenal when giving blow jobs but it looked like Kuroko had a new idea to try out today.

Blue eyes locked with red and golden eyes and observed every reaction of Akashi. He started with quick licking movements over the tip which let Akashi moan after only a second, followed by sucking and moving up and down. Then Kuroko took in the whole length and bit a little when moving back and forth. Akashi felt like a spaceship rising up into the air with force and afterwards floating weightless in the universe. He looked down at Tetsuya, noticing his glassy eyes and sensed more arousal filling his body.

He had to stop Tetsuya right now though every part, especially the lower one, didn't want to so he got a thrilling idea. Akashi coated his fingers with saliva and bend over Kuroko's body to his hole and began massaging it. For a moment Kuroko stopped in surprise but started soon his work anew as his body got accustomed to Akashi's finger. Not shortly afterwards the first finger was inside him and Kuroko needed to concentrate on every thing else than his back side to keep up the movements of his mouth and tongue.

A second finger followed and Akashi moved them around in circles to find Kuroko's prostate. Actually he knew perfectly well where it was but he always loved to explore Kuroko's body. Just a the very moment Kuroko wanted to moan but restrained himself from doing so. He had no idea how it was possible, but all his self control was for nothing as Akashi stroke lightly above Kuroko's prostate with his fingers. It was as if Akashi knew perfectly that Kuroko held back a moan. And one stroke later Kuroko fulfilled Akashi's wished for reaction. He couldn't hold back anymore and moaned loudly which caused more tension around Akashi and as a result both moaned at the same time, blushing subsequently.

Akashi removed his fingers and stopped Kuroko. He as well couldn't handle Kuroko's mouth down there any longer and also wasn't able to keep his self control One more swcond. He wanted to fill Kuroko up, eat him, touch him, kiss him. He didn't know at the beginning that this invisible boy would mean so much for him, so freaking much. Every gaze, every hug, every tiny smile let him fly up more, though he didn't know he could be up so high. Akashi pushed Kuroko back into the bed sheets and opened his legs. His piercing gaze was fixed on Kuroko's red tinted cheeks until he chuckled and trusted into him while a 'Love you' left his lips.

A 'Seikun lo-ove y-you tooo' followed shortly thereafter. Akashi set the pace, once slower then rougher and quicker so that Kuroko would gasp and cry out his name and feel in no way bored. Though how could he? For Kuroko Akashi was his light, the person who vanished his fears, the cure to his self doubts but above all the person who would always see him, regardless how little and indiscernible he makes himself.

The red golden eyes would find him everywhere, even in the deepest night and dark. Slowly his vision went from blurry to black as Akashi trusted deeper and more selective. One last moan and cry for his 'Seikun' echoed through the room before he lost his consciousness and doved into a see of pleasure.

So love me like you do,

Touch me like you do,

Kiss me like you do,

Again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice the pieces of lyrics I put into the story? ;)  
> And I hope you liked it *hehe smiling devilishly* because otherwise Akashi-kun will come and haunt you xD


End file.
